


friends with benefits

by Jenwryn



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Comment Fic, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Kissing, Let's Make Out Ficathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 00:16:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1284115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenwryn/pseuds/Jenwryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This time she tastes of coffee, and not of bourbon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	friends with benefits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quintenttsy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quintenttsy/gifts).



> For [Let's Make Out II](http://ivoryandgold.livejournal.com/52506.html). The prompt was "[Kennex/Stahl, friends with benefits](http://ivoryandgold.livejournal.com/52506.html?thread=1386778#t1386778)"

The game’s running in the background, but this time she tastes of coffee and not of bourbon — too early in the morning for indulging, even for them — well, for that kind of indulging, at least. Her skin is warm beneath his hands, and soft, so much softer than his own, and the early light lies golden across the lines of it. She sighs into his mouth as he kisses her. She sighs, and he breathes it in, breathes her in; he mouths at her lips, at the skin of her face, at the light weight of one small earlobe. He kisses his way down, just to kiss back up again. He drags his lips across hers. Damp, where their kisses have already passed. Lazy. Familiar. 

The crowd roars as someone scores, but it’s a replay. It’s a soundtrack. It’s good, white noise. They’ve heard it before. 

Val grips her hands against his chest, makes a little noise against his throat: contentment. Satisfaction. She slides her arms around his neck, mouth open to his as they kiss. Slowly, slowly, like an easy afterthought, like a story between friends. 

The taste of coffee, and her tongue caresses his


End file.
